DENIS 1048-39
DENIS 1048-39 aka Dim Denis (UAS ) Denis Upward sector , M-0 Galaxy , Union registered private system - Owner : ISAH Heritage Foundation Originally discovered for Earth before the Ascent by Jao et al, 2005; Ken Croswell, 2005; Henry et al, 2004; and Delfosse et al, 2001. While it is very close to Sol (13.2 Ly) it was never of any interest, optical surveys and gravimetric surveys didnot locate any planets. Despite the fact that there were three sizeable plantoids. These planetoids became a pirate and outlaw base and remained that way until around 2127 OTT when Peter Baker and Aaron Mendel pursue a member of the Falkenhorst movement and discover the Denis Rocks . United Earth (Dr.Isah ) sends two RAMA bots . The outlaw out post is cleansed and taken over by Dr. Isah as a research lab facility. The three rocks: *Denis Rock 1 *Denis Rock 2 *Denis Rock 3 Today the Dim Denis system is as sleepy and forgotten as it always has been. The rocks are owned by the ISAH foundation, There is no Space Bus connection or any other traffic connection. According to the UAS catalog, less than 5000 individuals live and work there. Officially the ISAH legacy foundation maintains a research libary there. There are no Union facilities except a post office. Notes Science- Pre Astro This extremely dim brown dwarf is located at about 13.2 +/- 0.1 light-years (ly) (Jao et al, 2005; Ken Croswell, 2005; Henry et al, 2004; and Delfosse et al, 2001) away and so qualifies as one of the closest known. (However, some astronomers may still believe that the object is more distant from Sol, about 51 to 78 ly away (Deacon and Hambly, 2001). It lies at the southern edge of (10:48:14.7-39:56:06.1, J 2000) Constellation Antlia, the Air Pump -- northeast of the Eight-Burst Planetary or Southern Ring Nebula (NGC 3132) and Phi Velorum. It is about 10,000 times too faint to be seen with the naked eye. DENIS 1048-39 was discovered in 2000 by Xavier Delfosse (Institute of Astrophysics of the Canary Islands, now Observatoire de Grenoble) and Thierry Forveille (Canada-France-Hawaii Telescope Corporation), with the assistance of nine other astronomers (see the University of Hawaii's Institute for Astronomy news release of 11/21/00). It was found in images collected by the Deep Near-Infrared Survey (DENIS), which is mapping the southern sky with a one-meter telescope at the European Southern Observatory. The object's unusual spectrum was confirmed by Eduardo L. Martin using the 10-meter Keck I telescope (Delfosse et al, 2001). The Object DENIS 1048-39 (also DENIS 1048-3956 or DENIS-P J104814.7-395606.1) is probably a young brown dwarf (spectral type M7.5) that is less than 20 million years old (Chris Koen, 2010), rather than a very cool and dim, main sequence red dwarf (M8.5 V). It has a surface temperature of only 2,200° Kelvin and only about six to nine percent of Sol's mass, near the 0.075 Solar mass limit for core thermonuclear fusion of hydrogen. The object radiates emits only 0.00015 percent as much visible light as Sol and so look dimmer than the full Moon from Earth if it replaced the Sun in the Solar System Ken Croswell, 2005. Eduardo L. Martin (University of Hawaii) analyzed the object with the Keck I Observatory but failed to detect lithium, a signature of all but the largest brown dwarfs. Hence, the object could be a very low-mass star (75-90 Jupiter masses) or a high-mass brown dwarf (60-75 Jupiter masses). The object spins at 27 kilometers per second (or over 16 miles per second), which would be very fast for a M-type dwarf star. In January 2003, two astronomers (Mary E. Putman and Adam J. Burgasser) reported that quiescent emission and two spectacular radio flares had been detected from the object (AAS 203th Meeting session abstract). Brown Dwarfs or Planets? When brown dwarfs were just a theoretical concern, astronomers differentiated those hypothetical objects from planets by how they were formed. If a substellar object was formed the way a star does, from a collapsing cloud of interstellar gas and dust, then it would be called a brown dwarf. If it was formed by gradually accumulating gas and dust inside a star's circumstellar disk, however, it was called a planet. Once the first brown dwarf candidates were actually found, however, astronomers realized that it was actually quite difficult to definitely rule on the validity of competing hypotheses about how a substellar object was actually formed without having been there. This problem is particularly difficult to resolve in the case of stellar companions, objects that orbit a star -- or two Category:Solar Systems